


Cursed Silence

by InnerGlow11



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bat Ponies, Bat Pony, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerGlow11/pseuds/InnerGlow11
Summary: In the quiet bat pony town of Hollow Shades lives a happy little family, until one day, they learn that their normal life, isn't so normal. So, like you do for all things that need to be fixed, they set off on an epic adventure.A MLP Choose Your Own Adventure where your comments decide what you do.





	1. Pilot-Turn 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to Cursed Silence, a MLP Choose Your Own Adventure! This story was inspired by Moonstuck woonastuck.tumblr.com/page/187 and The Adventure Logs of Young Queen vavacung.deviantart.com/art/The-Adventure-Logs-Of-Young-Queen-Set-01-556292783 . Please go read them and their fabulousness! So, before we begin, you should all know that WHAT YOU COMMENT MATTERS. YOU, the readers, get to decide what happens. The more comments I get of something, or the more times someone comments on someone else's comment saying that's what they vote for, the more likely it will be the highest voted one, in which case it'll be what the character does. I'm doing this in part because I thought this sort of thing would be fun, and in part that I'm hoping it will encourage me to write more often. One last thing. I will be looking at the comments and updating every 3 days. This is cross posted on both Quotev and deviantArt, so whatever they comment matters too. Hope you have fun on this adventure. :)
> 
> EDIT: fyi, this first part is a test run, or prologue. It's me figuring out how to do this, you guys getting familiar with the characters, and trying to gain more commenters before the important parts.

You are Mango Breeze, a fruit bat pony who loves gardening and mangos. You live in the town of Hollow Shades, where most bat ponies in Equestria live. You are talented at what you do and grow some of the best mangos in Equestria. (Some would say that they are the best mangos, but no one’s ever done a taste test.) Your body is a gray blue [html color code: 85A4A3] while your wings and mane that is limp and flowing like a waterfall are a darker blue. [html color code: 1B3E96] Your cutie mark is a mango with a breeze going around it. You have a daughter named Maple Silence because your husband likes maple trees and she was born mute. Her body is a very dark gray [html color code: 273746] and her wings and mane that goes straight up, then flops to the left and almost goes down to her eye, are a light blue. [html color code: 23D6D3] Maple is home schooled since she didn’t do too well in school due to her inability to communicate, but Maple loves it and loves helping you with your gardening, which she seems to have a knack for. She has yet to get her cutie mark and her favorite food is mango pancakes with maple syrup. Your husband is Jungle Shadow, another fruit bat pony that is very good at sneaking. He is a spy and escort for anyone who wants to get through the treacherous jungle around Hollow Shades, especially since there was recently an accident on the train tracks and have been closed due to dangerous creatures dwelling around them. His coat is gray [html color code: 808B96] and his wings and mane that is spiky and sticks up are a jungle green. [html color code: 176A0D] Jungle’s favorite thing to do is hang upside down in a tree and watch Hollow Shades’ residents go about their lives. His cutie mark is a thickly foliaged tree with a dark shadow under it.  
Your Basic Stats:  
Health-20  
Stamina-10 (for actions)  
Energy-5 (for abilities)  
Your Passive Stats:  
Strength-2  
Agility-1  
Speed-3  
Stealth-2  
Charisma-5  
Intelligence-4  
Your Abilities:  
Night Vision-You see very well in the dark, though you still need at least a little light to see by. Your vision is greatly impaired in the light, particularly in the light of the sun. Passive.  
Echolocation-You can see using a sound wave that you emit from your mouth and having it bounce back to you. The more noise there is, the harder it is to get a clear picture. Uses 1 energy.  
Nocturnal-Awake during the night, asleep during the day. But you can push through it if you have to. Passive.  
Greenhoof-You have a gift for growing things. You can get pretty much anything to grow, if given the right resources and enough time. Passive.  
Your Statuses:  
Mother-You will do anything you can to protect your child, or even other ponies children, even if it costs you your life. You also do all you can to sooth upset foals.  
Your Actions:  
Move-Uses 1 stamina.  
Fly-Uses 1 stamina.

Notes:  
Food replenishes energy. Water replenishes stamina. Sleep replenishes HP. (The amount they replenish depends on the item.) Once you run out of stamina, you’ll pass out and lose 2 HP. If you run out of energy, you have 3 turns to get some more before losing 2 HP. This repeats until you a) get more energy or b) run out of HP. If you run out of HP, then it’s your character dies. If all your characters dies, then it’s Game Over. When you hit a Checkpoint, if you get a Game Over, then you can restart from there.

WARNING! THE CHOICES YOU MAKE WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT, SO TRY YOUR BEST TO THINK THINGS THROUGH AND GET THE BEST OPTION.

Turn 1:  
You are currently at the market, cleaning up your stall since the moon had just gone down. You had made quite a profit since you had some of the best mangos in Equestria. Even ponies would come visit your stall, even though the Hollow Shades market was only open at night. After you finished cleaning up you headed home to plant the new seedlings you had gotten. As you were pulling your cart to the door Maple rushed out and gave you a big hug. Then you both went into the greenhouse together so you could plant your new seedlings. As you started pulling out pots and soil, Maple looked at you with those big, adorable, pleading eyes of hers, and you could tell that she wanted to help plant the seedlings. She was still young, though she was in school, so she might damage the plants, but she loved helping you garden and seemed to have a talent for it. What should you do?

Saddle Bag Items:  
#1-Mangos x5: Gives 5 energy.  
#2-Ginkgo Seedlings x3: Takes 5 years to fully grow. When full grown, produces ginkgo fruit. Story item.  
#3-15 bits: Equestria’s currency. Used to buy items.  
#4-Spade: Increases digging speed when used. Can be used as a weapon. St-1  
#5-Empty  
#6-Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Basic Stats:  
> Health-20/20  
> Stamina-10/10 (for actions)  
> Energy-5/5 (for abilities)  
> Your Passive Stats:  
> Strength-2  
> Agility-1  
> Speed-3  
> Stealth-2  
> Charisma-5  
> Intelligence-4  
> Your Abilities:  
> Night Vision-You see very well in the dark, though you still need at least a little light to see by. Your vision is greatly impaired in the light, particularly in the light of the sun. Passive.  
> Echolocation-You can see using a sound wave that you emit from your mouth and having it bounce back to you. The more noise there is, the harder it is to get a clear picture. Uses 1 energy.  
> Nocturnal-Awake during the night, asleep during the day. But you can push through it if you have to. Passive.  
> Greenhoof-You have a gift for growing things. You can get pretty much anything to grow, if given the right resources and enough time. Passive.  
> Your Statuses:  
> Mother-You will do anything you can to protect your child, or even other ponies children, even if it costs you your life. You also do all you can to sooth upset foals.  
> Your Actions:  
> Move-Uses 1 stamina.  
> Fly-Uses 1 stamina.
> 
> Notes:  
> Food replenishes energy. Water replenishes stamina. Sleep replenishes HP. (The amount they replenish depends on the item.) Once you run out of stamina, you’ll pass out and lose 2 HP. If you run out of energy, you have 3 turns to get some more before losing 2 HP. This repeats until you a) get more energy or b) run out of HP. If you run out of HP, then it’s your character dies. If all your characters dies, then it’s Game Over. When you hit a Checkpoint, if you get a Game Over, then you can restart from there.


	2. Turn 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for not updating earlier, but at first I had to wait for someone to comment and then when someone did I was busy working and getting ready for college and now I'm at college so things are still crazy BUT, I want to update this because I'm excited for it and am excited to see if you guys like it. So, from now on I'm going to try to update on Saturday. Sometimes I might not be able to but I will try my hardest to at least update before the next Saturday. Thank you for your patience.

_**MiseryMalachite** : Hmm... I'll give her a seed and help her plant it, being careful with her. **kittyrex** : I'll second the vote for carefully helping Maple plant the seedling._

    Turn 2:  
You call Maple forward, telling her to be careful because the plants are fragile and you don’t want to break them, right? She nods and you carefully have her help you remove the plant, then put it in the pot. You proceed to do this with the rest, with Maple getting better and better at it. As you finish planting them, you hear a knock on the door. Before you can do anything, it opens and in comes your neighbor and friend, Strawberry Syrup, along with her twins Peach Syrup and Raspberry Syrup. Your light red maned friend wants to chat and her yellow-orange maned colt and pink maned filly want to play with Maple. Do you have anything better to do or do you want to relax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Basic Stats:  
> Health-20/20  
> Stamina-9/10 (for actions)  
> Energy-5/5 (for abilities)  
> Your Passive Stats:  
> Strength-2  
> Agility-1  
> Speed-3  
> Stealth-2  
> Charisma-5  
> Intelligence-4  
> Your Abilities:  
> Night Vision-You see very well in the dark, though you still need at least a little light to see by. Your vision is greatly impaired in the light, particularly in the light of the sun. Passive.  
> Echolocation-You can see using a sound wave that you emit from your mouth and having it bounce back to you. The more noise there is, the harder it is to get a clear picture. Uses 1 energy.  
> Nocturnal-Awake during the night, asleep during the day. But you can push through it if you have to. Passive.  
> Greenhoof-You have a gift for growing things. You can get pretty much anything to grow, if given the right resources and enough time. Passive.  
> Your Statuses:  
> Mother-You will do anything you can to protect your child, or even other ponies children, even if it costs you your life. You also do all you can to sooth upset foals.  
> Your Actions:  
> Move-Uses 1 stamina.  
> Fly-Uses 1 stamina.
> 
> Notes:  
> Food replenishes energy. Water replenishes stamina. Sleep replenishes HP. (The amount they replenish depends on the item.) Once you run out of stamina, you’ll pass out and lose 2 HP. If you run out of energy, you have 3 turns to get some more before losing 2 HP. This repeats until you a) get more energy or b) run out of HP. If you run out of HP, then it’s your character dies. If all your characters dies, then it’s Game Over. When you hit a Checkpoint, if you get a Game Over, then you can restart from there.


End file.
